Midnight Passion
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And, in the case of two kunoichi's, makes the heart fall deeper in love. (Lynn Haruno/Kearu Uchiha) Yuri pairing


Midnight Passion

(Lynn Haruno X Kearu Uchiha)

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN** Naruto! I **DO OWN** Lynn Haruno – she's **MY** O.C. And Kearu Uchiha belongs to my little sister so **HANDS OFF**!

* * *

The Hidden Leaf Village was always extremely quiet this time of night. Everyone was tucked away in their beds, resting for the upcoming day. The crescent moon shined brightly down on Konoha, bathing everything it touched in its light, including the redhead walking the street.

Dressed in her usual causal garb of black pants and a purple tank top with the Haruno crest on her back, Lynn took her time strolling, hands in her pockets, taking in the sights, her ponytail swishing with every step.

She always did her best thinking during the late hours and the darkness didn't bother her. She knew the long days and nights spent in solitary confinement in the Hidden Sound Village was to blame, but she shrugged it away.

She had moved on with her life, leaving the past where it belonged. She had her regrets yes, but who didn't? She may have been born a shinobi, but she was still human. She was no different then anyone else.

Although, one fact made that statement slightly untrue.

Lynn Haruno had just been released from jail.

She probably would have been kept there longer if it wasn't for the fact she was full of secrets of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. She was deemed useful for information and was released with a chance to prove her worth, probation being the best description.

To sum it up, it pretty much meant she was on a _very_ short leash with the Hokage. This one chance was all she got and if she did _anything_ to mess it up, she could be facing something worse then more time behind bars.

Sighing, Lynn rubbed her eyes, ignoring the feeling of sleep creeping up. When she set out on her walk, she didn't have a destination. But now, when her feet stopped, she realized she was at the same place she always ran to. Her hazel eyes landed on the yellow caution tape blocking off the Uchiha compound.

Every time she came back, she thought today would be the day she would go past the tape and walk the grounds she considered a second home. But the memories of that night, the last night she not only saw the Uchiha family for the last time but the man she loved, came flooding back. And the images always made her stop dead in her tracks.

Tonight, however, was different.

A figure cloaked in black was standing in front of the compound but Lynn couldn't tell if it was male or female. But it was obvious they were determined to enter. Lynn's body picked up the pace, her hands leaving her pockets, palming a kunai into her right hand. When she caught the sight of the caution tape being completely ripped down, her heart pounded and her legs broke into a sprint.

The stranger took one step too many.

"Hold it!" Lynn shouted, surprising the intruder. "Stop right there." Her kunai pointed straight, her chakra spiked, letting them know they meant business, whether they were civilian or shinobi. "This part of the village is off limits. So you have two choices: you can apologize now for trespassing and, if I feel you're sincere, I may decide to let you go. If not, however, I can't promise you won't leave this village with just a limp. So, what's it gonna be?"

The stranger didn't move at first, but Lynn didn't look away. As they started moving, turning towards her, she kept on her guard. When she caught the sight of purple eyes peering under the hood of the cloak, time seemed to stop.

Surprise filled Lynn's body, a small gasp slipping from her lips. Her extended arm with the kunai, still at the ready, started to shake slightly. A few moments later, her voice found its strength.

"K-...Kearu?"

* * *

Just how long had it been since the last time she was in Konoha? One year? Two years? To Kearu, it had seemed like a lifetime. It was hard for someone like her, who was considered to be nothing but a weapon, to act upon her own accord without her father following her every move. Because of that, she didn't know what having free will felt like anymore, let alone having thoughts and actions that belonged to her and her only.

But her skills as a shinobi is what helped her tonight to sneak out and enjoy the taste of fresh air for the first time in a long time. She knew her father would reprimand her later but that was something she was used to. She would cross that bridge when the time came. Right now, she wanted to live her own life, even if it was for a short amount of time.

The first thing she wanted to do was return home, to see what was left after that tragic night. She thought she was home free once the caution tape hit the ground until she heard a familiar voice, one she hadn't heard in quite some time. As she turned to face the redhead, a gut feeling told her this night was going to be full of surprises.

"Hello Lynn." Her voice was steady yet firm, her body language showing no fear but was capable of striking at any given moment. Her tone was not a happy one. After all, the anger she harbored for the redheaded Haruno wasn't planning on ebbing because of this chance encounter.

Out of the different scenario's she imaged meeting Lynn, this definitely wasn't one of them.

"I see you managed to convince the Hokage to let you back in. Just how long do you think they'll keep a traitor among their ranks?"

"Says the one who sneaked into the village." Lynn retorted.

Kearu could sense the woman's chakra level steadying itself out, which in a way was both smart and stupid. Smart because they didn't need anyone to know what was going on. Stupid because Lynn should know better to think that a friend, no matter how close, wasn't the enemy.

"How did you get in anyways? There's guards at the gate."

"Who said anything about me coming through the gate?" Kearu responded with a small chuckle. "You're not the only one who knows the backstreets, Haruno."

With what light there was provided by the moon, Kearu could see Lynn's face contort with anger, that kunai remaining by her hip. In a split second, Lynn moved closer, making them stand face to face, the redhead being a head taller.

"What's your business, Uchiha?" She spat. "If you have a hidden agenda, I won't think twice about using this blade."

"My business is none of your concern, Lynn." Kearu responded with a scoff. "Now if you'll be so kind as to let me be, you can go running back to the Hokage's side. That is what a trained dog does, am I correct?"

In the blink of an eye, the Uchiha found herself up against a wall, Lynn's body pinning her there. The air had changed around them and for a moment, Kearu felt her heart skip a beat.

"Don't make this harder for the both of us, Kearu." Lynn softly growled, her kunai now stabbed into the concrete wall right by Kearu's head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Which was a lie and Kearu knew Lynn would see right through that.

However, time wasn't on their side right now.

Voices of guards were getting closer, the beam of flashlights closing in on the both of them. Looks like she would have to leave the village earlier then expected.

But suddenly her hand was being tugged and her body flew into motion.

"Let's go." She heard Lynn say. Kearu was about to protest the demand but escaping for the time being sounded better then getting caught.

"Where are we going?"

"My place." The redhead replied. "You're not the only one who knows backstreets."

* * *

It was a good thing Lynn never locked her patio door when she stayed in the village. It took just a few minutes to escape the guards and another few minutes to make it safely inside the house. Once there, Lynn locked the door behind her and shut the curtain just enough to where a crack of light slid through.

"Are you aware of what you just did?" Came Kearu's voice behind her. "We may have escaped, but just barely. What makes you think no one saw us?"

Lynn let out a deep breath and made a complete 180 in her body language and actions. She dropped her guard and closed the distance between her and Kearu. She pushed down the hood that concealed Kearu's face. She didn't need much light to see her hair was still short, just like it always had been.

A quick reminder of reality came when the Uchiha smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me." Her tone held daggers but that didn't stop Lynn from fighting back and taking Kearu into her arms, feeling her body tense up immediately.

"How long do you intend to fight me, Kearu?" The redhead's tone was soft. Not caring how bad Kearu tried to fight her off, Lynn didn't plan to let go. "I know it won't solve anything, but I'm truly sorry."

"You're damn right it doesn't solve anything!" Kearu's temper started to flare, fighting against Lynn's hold but losing. "You just let me behind! I tried to look for you...why didn't you take me with you!" It was that moment that Lynn felt Kearu's guard go crashing down and the real Kearu surfaced. She held the Uchiha woman tighter, her head right below Lynn's chin.

"I really am sorry, Kearu. No matter how many times I say it, I know it won't help. But I'll keep saying it everyday until you can truly forgive me." That's when she felt the body in her arms start to tremble.

Kearu was crying.

Lynn's heart sank, knowing she was the reason behind those tears. She didn't speak; her words had done enough. She simply kept holding Kearu, her silent way of saying it was okay to cry. Kearu had always been a petite girl and the redhead could feel that hadn't changed.

Lynn ran her right hand through that short hair, feeling how dry it had become. It used to be as soft as a kitten. The redhead's heart sank further.

Her left hand then slid down to Kearu's lower back, the other tilting the girl's head back ever so slightly. She gazed into her sparkling purple eyes, watching her lips part like she was about to say something. But this was no longer the time for words. Lynn had made up her mind and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

The first response was to run. To flee from these arms and never look back.

But, when it came to Lynn, Kearu melted, becoming a love sick puppy once again. It had been so long since she felt those soft lips, missing the sensation one touch caused to her body. She gave into Lynn's kiss, moving up on her tip toes, gripping Lynn's shirt in her fists. Butterflies raced in her stomach as memories of the nights they had previously spent together soared into her mind.

Their tongues danced together as both bodies moved forward and backward until Kearu's back collided onto the bed. When the kiss broke, both sets of lungs needing air, Kearu looked up into Lynn's eyes, watching the hazel color darken to a dark brown with her new mood change. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as she remembered what hid behind those clothes and a smirk formed on her lips.

The time for words was definitely over and, after a few second struggle to get the cloak off, she pulled Lynn down to continue the passionate kiss. Both women moaned at the contact. Wanting to feel that beautiful long red hair on her body, Kearu reached up and ripped the hair tie out. Lynn chuckled in the kiss before moving her lips down to Kearu's neck.

It had only been a few kisses, but Kearu's body was on fire. That long soft hair she had released from the tie's hold tickled her skin, leaving goosebumps. She wanted more, and softly whimpered because of it.

"Patience, my dear." Lynn chuckled, her tongue trailing up to Kearu's ear, ushering another whimper from the petite Uchiha.

"Please mistress." The old name she had given Lynn came shooting back to life, knowing that was a trigger for the redhead. She felt Lynn shiver and within a second, the atmosphere changed from slow and steady to almost animal...and Kearu liked it.

Lynn threw them into another kiss, Kearu immediately answering with the same fiery passion, wrestling Lynn's mouth for dominance. Hands started to fly, namely the redhead's, as Kearu felt her shirt being torn off so the kiss wouldn't end. When her bra was next to go, the battle for dominance ended and Lynn went straight for her breasts, kneading one and sucking on the other. Kearu's heart raced wildly as her fingers tangled themselves in that red hair she loved as her moans filled the air.

"Mistress." She whispered, feeling Lynn's lips and hand switch breasts as Kearu's back arched. It had been entirely too long since she felt her lover's touch. Lynn then moved to Kearu's pants and, without hesitation, ripped them off and threw them onto the floor.

But to Kearu's surprise when she felt the cool air, it wasn't just her pants. Her panties went, too. Lynn was wasting no time and that just excited Kearu more.

"I need you." She whimpered. Lynn licked her lips, her eyes checking out the Uchiha's body. Before, being looked at like that made Kearu self conscious. But with Lynn, she felt beautiful. She didn't need to tell Lynn twice and a moment later, her moans increased in volume the second Lynn's tongue hit her wet core.

No foreplay was needed. That tongue knew exactly where to hit, sliding in and out before focusing on the clit. Hitting just the right spot, her fingers pushed apart the lips for better access.

"Oh, god...oh, _god_! Mistress, don't stop!" Waves of please rolled through Kearu, her body convulsing with every flick of Lynn's tongue. She begged for more, gripping her lover's hair, moving her core more into Lynn's mouth.

That was when Lynn slipped a finger into Kearu, moving it at the same pace as her tongue and that skyrocketed Kearu's excitement. "Lynn! Oh, god!" She wanted more, damn gluttony controlling her libido, but her body protested with her orgasm.

Lynn's chuckle filled her ears. "Looks like someone enjoyed herself."

Kearu smirked and grabbed Lynn's shoulders, forcing her down onto the bed.

"I believe it's my turn."

* * *

"By all means, do whatever you want to me, my little slave."

There was no denying Lynn was incredibly turned on. Her blood was boiling and racing through her veins, feeling Kearu's hands make quick work of her clothes. Although she had to admit, this is definitely not what she predicated would happen tonight. But after being apart from Kearu for so long, they sure as hell weren't complaining.

And after being called mistress again, her own sex drive kicked into high gear. She wanted to feel their bodies together, to kiss her woman deeply, to wrestle in bed and cause Kearu to scream her name, and vice versa.

"Fuck I want you." Lynn growled as she felt her lover sucking on her neck, no doubt leaving her mark. That playful giggle that she loved entered her ears.

"Patience, my dear." Kearu repeated Lynn's own words, throwing her tongue down the redhead's throat. A deep moan came from Lynn, throwing her hands everywhere, from her lover's hair, to her back, to her breasts, all the while enjoying the feel of Kearu's tongue.

Her core throbbed for attention, resisting the urge to shove her woman's head down. When it did, it was only to her breasts, and Kearu tortured her with the teasing, using teeth on the nipples. Lynn's back arched, forcing her breasts into Kearu's hands and mouth, moaning for more.

"Tell me what you want, mistress." Kearu whispered, flicking Lynn's nipple slowly with her tongue. Lynn's mind was in a daze, her body enjoying every touch that sent a shot of pleasure through her spine. And the feeling of Kearu's hand moving slowly down her stomach until it reached her core and shoved two fingers deep inside really didn't help.

"Fuck!" The moan slipped as Kearu's fingers gained speed, soaking Lynn's core. "Oh god, oh god, oh fuck!" The redhead was going crazy, her hands trying hard to resist the temptation.

But she broke and, without verbally answering Kearu's question, she shoved her head down, where a tongue joined the moving fingers. "_Oh god yes_."

Feeling the tempo, Kearu was more then happy to oblige to Lynn's request and that only turned the redhead on more. She gripped the Uchiha's hair, forcing her to stay down. She had double waves of pleasure and, even as her first orgasm shot out of her, she _needed_ more.

As both women panted for breath, smiling at each other, both of them knew it was going to be a long night and they welcomed it.

"Just promise me one thing." Lynn whispered. When Kearu looked into her eyes, she kissed the tip of her nose. "Promise me you won't leave me tomorrow."

Lynn waited for a moment before she heard, "I promise."


End file.
